narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Riku
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : ' At the age of 3 Riku graduated from the ninja academy even before the massacre happen at the same age he was promoted to chinnin the third hokage had call him up as he came the third assign him to a team a team as him and his team left they where ambush everyone single expect him had died that day. The mission was a fail, so he didn't report back to the leaf village he left his headband behind with the others and move on with his life and never return to the leaf village people were wondering what happen to him they presume that he died of his wound other said he went missing and would never return no ones know expect Riku. Riku now a missin had travel the the hidden sound village and stayed for most of his young life getting training from Orochimaru and kabuto himself declared that Riku would enter the chinnin and win it. In which Riku did upon returning to the hidden leaf no one recognize him because he had a bad scar across his face near his eye once he enter him and his team enter the chinnin exam once they had to get started. Then Riku saw all the other gennin included the kohona eleven ounce he got though the first two round and to the primary kabuto had given the signal to start his fight he was match up to kiba in the first the match ended early because he did in kiba quickly almost killed him. In the second round he was match up with no one because he had a by the when the signal went off to attack the leaf village he attack a few of the older ninja, but wine up getting hurt and capture. Once they had Riku capture they tried to get to talk, but he never said a word to no body after a weeks in jail they tried again to get him to talk, but no answer still until he told them his name once they knew who he was they tried to get the fifth hokage know who he was until they tried to find something for him to do in the village. In the middle of the night while everyone is a sleep Riku with everything he learn from Orochimaru escapes the jail cell then tried to escape the village only to get stop by the fifth hokage who beg him to stay and help, but he didn't was trying to get back to Orochimaru after she got tried of asking him to join the hidden leaf she told he could leave and go back to Orochimaru, but something in inside him told him to stay, so he stay and join a team which was kakashi with naruto and sasuke. After sasuke left the village Riku and the others went on his trail to find him with the intel he had on Orochimaru Riku was helping his fellow ninja get back sasuke. At a young Riku had actived his sharigan better then itachi. During the chinnin exam he had actived his mangekyo sharingan during his fight with kiba after seeing his teammates died early in the forest.'14:11, November 13, 2013 05:30, November 24, 201307:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC)~~Dave 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' My character is from konoha but was presume died after a failed mission that in which he himself became a missin after a few years trained with Orochimaru and kabuto enter the chinnin exam got though the primary. As the second round being the sound village attack the leaf he help out trying to escape the leaf he get injured and capture by the leaf. Then was ask to join them in the quest to make their village a strong village as he did join the village as he did join the village he help out with things. Riku help out with retrieving sasuke as they failed he went to rest and train some more.''14:14, November 13, 2013 05:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Dwayneseim33706 (talk)Dave 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' No he is relative to madara. '14:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC)~~Dave 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' If my character is approved I would him to be a ninja that would protect the he loves with his heart because he is always a protecter once he does that he will be on his own and be a strong ninja I will compare him to kakashi because he like to look out for others before doing his own thing as a ninja. One on one he is one of the best at fighting anyone on his own, so if approved I would like my character to be an protagonist that help out the ninja world and everyone who wants to protect it even if it cost him his life at the end. '''14:14, November 13, 2013Dwayneseim33706 (talk) 02:50, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Dave Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 19:09, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications